nationfandomcom-20200223-history
National Congressperson Order
The National Congressperson Order is the official document that records the congresspeople and their parties and controllers as prescribed by the Federal Law, Section Public Law, Article 5 and all of its subsections. The first order was recorded after the Special Federal Elections, 2011 for the 2011 Second Congress. The current order below is for the 2013 Congress, recorded after the Federal Elections, 2013. Order Leaders of Congress and parties *Animal Rights Party - Liz West *Christian Democratic Party - Taiyō no Eisei *Conservative Christian Party of Lovia - Oos Wes Ilava *Conservative Nationalist Party - Lukas Hoffmann *Green Party - Nicholas Sheraldin *Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna - Borya Hájek *Labour Party and Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna - Marcus Villanova *Limburgish Minority Party - Martijn Mans *Moderate Centrist Party - Bart Koenen *Social Liberal Party - William Krosby *Positive Lovia - Christopher Costello *United Left - Justin Abrahams Congressmembers * Nicholas Sheraldin (3 Congresspeople and him) - GP **Martin H. Sheraldin - GP **Levi Straszev - GP **Iliko Volas - GP * Semyon Breyev (4 Congresspeople and him) - Independent **Joshua Katz - Porcine Party **Mathilde Schou - CCPL **Sylvester Tso - independent **Christopher Holland - CCPL * Charles Alexander Bennett (4 Congresspeople and him) - Independent **Larry Williams - CCPL **Henry Mills - Independent **Lucas McIntyre - CCPL **Mitch Hill - CNP * Lukas Hoffmann (6 Congresspeople and him) - CNP **Dimitri Kalinnikov - CNP **Borya Hájek - KNPO **Christopher Ried - CNP **Simon Beck - CNP **John Church - CNP **Alexandre Grosvenor - CNP * William Krosby (7 Congresspeople and him) - SLP **Percival E. Galahad - SLP **Harold Freeman - SLP **Lars Washington - SLP **Sawyer Hillbilly - SLP **Samantha Brown - SLP **Maggie Bell - SLP **Liz West - ARP * Justin Abrahams (7 Congresspeople and him) - UL **Sakalír Kelmný - Independent - UL **Annabelle Mayer - Independent - UL **Sophie Thomassen - Independent - UL **Judy Almore - Independent - UL **Milton Dugand - Independent - UL **Petr Gambrin - Independent - UL **Dorothy Major - Independent * Dave Leskromento (8 Congresspeople and him) - CNP **Yuri Aksyonov - CNP **Andy Leskromento - CNP **Mark Leskromento - CNP **João Porto - CNP **Joseph Maple - CNP **Ibrahim Maple - CNP **James Maple - CNP **Andrew Maple - CNP * Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (3 Congresspeople and him) - GP **Josephine Sheraldin-Harford - GP **Nguyen Van Tai - GP **Xavier Ares - GP * Taiyō no Eisei (2 Congresspeople and him) - CDP ** John Sierra - CDP ** Ucchi Kirishima - CDP * Christopher Costello (4 Congresspeople and him) - PL **Darion Agu - PL **Artie McCand - PL **Fres Touf - PL **Serin Acores - PL * George Underhill (2 Congresspeople and him) - GP **George Howerman - GP **Vytautas Kalnietis - GP * Lucy Austira (1 Congressperson and her) - SLP **Allison Gantilea - SLP * James Torres (1 Congressperson and him) - SLP **Rosana de Oliveira-Torres - SLP * Marcus Villanova (4 Congresspeople and him) - United Left **Andrew Villanova - United Left **Emily Villanova - United Left **Thomas Inouye - Untied Left **Alžbeta Lenka - NPO * Stephen Robinson (him) - United Left * Martijn Mans (1 Congressperson and him) - LMP **Lón Haezeldónk - LMP * Oos Wes Ilava (13 Congresspeople and him) - CCPL **John Amman - CCPL **Mark Eastwood - CCPL **Edward Hannis - CCPL **Gordon Hladovka - CCPL **Jonas Hrádske - CCPL **Ieërk Koene - CCPL **Maikel Ský - CCPL **Jasper Whithdonck - CCPL **Raoul Hlan - CCPL **Jonathan Kelmný - CCPL **Paul Sanovec - OSB **Harold Zabodský - OSB **Patrick West - RTP * Matthew McComb (1 Congressperson and him) - PL **Jim Hawkins - PL * Justin Avant (2 Congresspeople and him) - CDP **Erik Wickwire - CDP **Darren Kubat - CDP * Jhon Lewis (3 Congresspeople and him) - CCPL **Marion Evans - CCPL **Abraham Stephens - CCPL **Jessica Willough - Labour * Bart Koenen (3 Congresspeople and him) - MCP ** Conrad Flint - MCP ** Ben Opat' - MCP ** Joean Góldhammer - LMP Category:Law